


Serving Mark A Buffet

by AloefiedEgg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Ethan Wears A Maid Outfit, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Maids, Making Out, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Not The One He Bought, Oral, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Ethan and Danny just got back from lunch, little did Mark know he was going to get to feast his eyes on something too!
Relationships: Daniel Avidan & Ethan Nestor, Daniel Avidan/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Daniel Avidan, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Daniel Avidan, Mark Fischbach/Daniel Avidan/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. The Softness Of The Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> No ill will intended toward anyone!

Ethan and Dan were just pulling out of the parking lot of the diner they'd just had lunch at, when suddenly came a thought to Ethan. "Dan," Ethan started, piquing Danny's attention, "I have a maid costume I have to pick up, should I put it on to mess with Mark?" Dan laughed, that soft yet deep laugh that made Ethan fall for him in the first place and always made him fall for him again and again. "Hell yeah man, that would be hilarious!" Dan replied excitedly. Ethan loved when he swore, something about it always sent chills down his spine, like he wanted him to swear because he was deep inside of Ethan. He looked at Ethan with a curious look on his face, "Thinkin about somethin?" He asked, sweetly. "Yeah, sorry!" He said, still driving.

"Watcha thinkin about?" Dan asked. "Oh, nothing important, just the maid outfit," Ethan replied, smiling. 

"Seems pretty important to me!" Dan joked, smiling with his eyes squinted. He looked so cute like that, with the big smile on his face and the stubble on his cheek. Ethan could almost fantasize about what it would be like to kiss him forever. Sadly, however, he was driving, he'd have to fall in love with Dan another time. Finally, they were at Ethan's house. The box containing the outfit was on his doorstep, so he unlocked his house and took it in to change into it. He pulled it out of it's box, it had frills and the ends of the sleeves puffed outward, there was a small apron adorning the black dress which ended in lace and went no lower than halfway down his thigh, barely covering anything. He blushed, not realizing it was this short. The sleeves were separate from the outfit, so he put them on individually and almost admiring how good the outfit looked on him. The collar was frilled upward, and there were small black and white ribbons adorning the front down to the apron. It stuck out at least 5 inches with all of the lace underneath the skirt of the dress. Standing in his bathroom, he could do a spin in it but it would hit the counter.

"Looks good on you!" Dan remarked from behind Ethan, having come in without his notice. Ethan turned beet red and spun to face him standing in the doorway, to which it seemed Dan enjoyed as he took a step toward Ethan. He gently patted down the dress' skirt, placing a hand on Ethan's hip, before stuttering out, "W-Wanna get going or sh-should we kiss," jokingly. Feeling Dan's hand on his hip, Ethan replied, "Up to you honestly," placing a hand on Dan's stubbly cheek. Dan blushed heavily, leaning forward toward Ethan and now placing one of his hands on Ethan's cheek. Ethan blushed as their lips collided, he felt his dreams coming true one by one as his head spun and the world suddenly felt like it was made for him and Danny. They both pulled away at last, looking at each other softly. In movies kisses were always so different, but here, between him and Dan? It was just the softness of the afterglow. "W-We should...get going," Ethan said, trying to catch his breath. Dan nodded leading Ethan to the car and this time opening the passenger side door for him. Ethan smiled, still embarrassed to be wearing this outfit in front of Mark soon, but wanting to commit to the joke. 

"So Ethan, did you not check the length of that outfit?" Dan asked, curious and innocent as he drove."Oh, no I must have forgotten," Ethan responded, "But it's not the worst thing in the world if I can get you to kiss me like that again," Ethan continued blushing heavily. Dan responded with the same blush, still trying to focus on driving. "But of course, anytime, dearest servant," He joked, looking Ethan up and down again before focusing back on the road. The softness of the afterglow made him want to try it again, it made him hungry for more, it drew him in gently like a soft blanket wrapped around him. Danny smiled, "Honestly that was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah! There was something so unique about it, how beautiful you are must have made some difference but otherwise it was all you!"

"Don't flatter me," Ethan replied, blushing once again. 

"Just being honest!" Danny responded excitedly as they reached Mark's house. Dan got out of the car and immediately went to the other side to help Ethan out of it. Ethan noticed Dan looking Ethan up and down a few times, making him blush. It was like noticing a wolf eyeing their next meal, and Ethan loved it. Knocking on the door, Dan looked back at Ethan as if to ask, "You ready?" to which Ethan nodded. Dan smiled and turned back to the door, when slowly Mark opened it. "Oh hey Dan," He started, "Where's-"

"Hey, Mark" Ethan laughed, his face turning red, he was unable to tell if the blush was prowling upon his face or if he was just laughing so hard he'd changed color, as Mark's face was one of the funniest faces he'd ever seen him make. It was one of surprise and astonishment, but looking deep within it he thought he saw a hint of lust. No, must be wishful thinking, he wasn't gonna bag both of the two prettiest men in the world in one day. He thought back to the afterglow he basked in, and couldn't help imagining that with Mark. Mark took a step back, in a deep sensual voice he said, "Come in..." confirming Ethan's suspicions and making Ethan suddenly starved for his touch.


	2. Trade You?

Ethan followed behind Mark, Dan close behind him. Suddenly, he felt something grasp the flesh beneath his skirt. He blushed, turning his head inconspicuously to see a laugh-suppressing Danny. Mark looked back at Ethan, eyes of lust he'd only ever dreamed of seeing again after the first time on a stream a few years back. Suddenly, they took a sharp left down Mark's hallway. Ethan hadn't expected this to happen, more like he thought it could and was hoping. Now, however, he was caught completely off-guard by it. Why was he so surprised by something he'd wanted so desperately? Mark stopped in front of his bedroom door, holding an arm out to signal he was welcoming Dan and Ethan in. Ethan blushed even heavier as he took the first steps into the room. He was hit with a wave of Mark's scent, it sent tingles through him all the way down to his stomach and even lower. He felt it, he was getting turned on by only the idea of fucking Mark and if everything went as it seemed Mark planned, he soon would be.

Mark smirked as soon as Dan and Ethan were in the room, Dan turned to face him, looking surprised and flustered himself. "W-What am I here for, Mark?" he tried to play off as a joke but it ended up sounding like an aroused and fearful plea for freedom. "I need you too, Danny," Mark said, walking over to Dan and cupping his cheek in his hand. Dan seemed to melt into it, blushing heavily. As soon as Mark pulled his hand away Dan stumbled toward him slowly, before stopping to look over at Ethan with an aroused yet apologetic smile. Why did he look so apologetic, it's not like him and Ethan were a thing or anything like that, though he wished they could be. Maybe after the situation with-

"Pretty little Ethan is lost in his thoughts, isn't he?" Mark asked, suddenly appearing right in front of him, interrupting his thinking, and looking deep into Ethan's eyes. He looked down at him, his eyes half-lidded and seductive as he walked toward him even after their bodies were touching, pushing him back and onto Mark's bed. "You wait there, okay?" Mark said soft yet commanding.

"Y-Yes Mark"

"That's sir to you, gorgeous servant," Mark replied, placing a palm on the side of Ethan's face before grabbing Dan's hand and leading him to his bathroom. It had been a few minutes when suddenly Mark came out of the bathroom alone, his hair disheveled and an erotic smile on his face. He pulled something from his closet before heading back to the bathroom and disappearing for 10 more minutes. This time, Dan came out alone. No, he didn't, he came out alongside an aura of submissiveness that Ethan hadn't expected from him. He seemed smaller, more like he'd beg for someone. What was the biggest change, though? His clothes. His body was suddenly adorning a maid outfit, different from Ethan's but still just as short and frilly. 

"Now," Mark began, "Who wants me more out of the two of you?" 

Ethan blushed as Mark sat down in an armchair, his legs spread and his eyes seductive. A meek voice was all he could manage, but he knew he couldn't miss this opportunity, "M...me" He said, quietly. "What was that?" Mark questioned, teasingly as he looked at Ethan from across the room. "Me..." Ethan said louder with boldness. "Then beg, my beautiful maid," Mark replied. Ethan blushed, being called beautiful at the same time as being told to beg was the best thing he'd ever experienced. It sent a sensation down between his legs and made him harder than he ever had been. Suddenly, Dan interjected, "N-No..I do..." He said, bold but with apprehension. "No, I need him!" Ethan challenged Dan boldly. Dan blushed and looked over to Ethan, "No, p-please let me-"

"I can't handle being without him, Dan"

"Why don't you two..." Mark blushed at his own notion, "Make love. Whoever can last the longest gets me."

Ethan turned bright red, looking over at Mark and back at Dan. Dan had the same look in his eye, one of seduction, and one of competition. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave suggestions or other comments down below! I read them all! Thank you! Bye!


End file.
